Continuous use of fertilizers leads to loss of soil fertility and nutrient balance. To increase the crop yield and satisfy the growing need of increasing population, more fertilizers are being used. In addition, large application or usage of urea, its rapid hydrolysis and nitrification in the soil is causing deterioration of soil health and environmental issues such as greenhouse emissions and ground water contamination.
To improve the soil fertility, the farmers are applying micronutrient fertilizers and/or inhibitors in addition to the regular fertilizers. Because it is a separate application, there is a chance of over-application, under-application and misapplication (wrong time, wrong ratio etc.). Separate applications are also more laborious.
Thus, there is a need for an improved fertilizer capsule with improved application properties. Such fertilizer capsule and methods related thereto are disclosed herein.